


Hecho de papel

by stylnoops



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylnoops/pseuds/stylnoops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry recibe notas de un no tan desconocido muchacho que lo hacen sonreír aun cuando no debería.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hecho de papel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mafesponja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafesponja/gifts).



> Apesto con los resumenes.

 

Hecho de papel.

 

 

—Entonces… —dijo Nick haciendo sonar la espalda mientras su mirada se arrastraba por sobre las cabezas de las personas en el comedor. — ¿Ya decidiste con quién irás al baile, Z? Escuché que la rubia amiga de Leigh-Anne quiere tu cuerpecito.

Zayn sonrió de costado y negó con la cabeza, sin despegar la vista del móvil entre sus manos.

—No iré con Edwards —fue su simple respuesta; Nick soltó una carcajada.

—Buena esa. No quiero imaginar lo que sería tener que aguantar toda una noche con ella mientras parlotea sobre Justin Bieber, o _peor,_ sobre Alex Turner.

—Oye —intervino Harry, dejando su sándwich de lado. —Perrie es agradable. Debieran hablar más… —el chico no pudo terminar la frase pues Nick puso uno de sus largos dedos sobre sus labios. Harry lo mordió.

— _¡Ouch!_ Tú no tienes permiso para palabra alguna en esta charla, Styles. Hablamos solo los solteros… lo que me lleva a… ¿Tay? —la rubia sentada frente a Harry sonrió, encantada con la pregunta.

—No he decidido aún —contestó con aire misterioso. —Tengo un par de ideas, pero no las diré para que ustedes… _envidiosos_ no me ganen la jugada.

—Intrigante, Tay Tay. ¿Qué tal si vamos todos juntos? ¿Por qué dar el placer a otros cuando claramente podemos seguir disfrutando de nuestra compañía? Excepto por ti, Harry. Obviamente estarás ocupado esa noche, siendo jodido por Liam en el baño.

La broma causó carcajadas estridentes en la mesa pero Harry no sonrió del todo. No le gustaba mucho el humor gráfico de Nick. No ahora al menos, se sentía algo harto.

—Al menos sé que tendré una noche interesante, ¿qué estarás haciendo tú, Nick? ¿Emborrachándote junto a la mesa del DJ o intentando que, al fin, te resulte la maniobra con el profesor de gimnasia?

Fue buena. Fue realmente buena. La mesa lo supo. Los chicos de primer año que Nick había reclutado miraron a Nick asustados pero con malicia, Taylor tuvo que taparse la boca para controlar la carcajada, y Zayn hasta despegó la vista del móvil.

Nick… Nick reía; estaba colorado pero reía. Era esa clase de idiota.

—No tengo nada que decir, Styles. Me conoces muy bien.

El timbre de inicio de clases se hizo resonar por los pasillos y el bullicio en el comedor aumentó. Sillas corriéndose, personas gritándose; esa era la vida en la secundaria.

Harry y Taylor se despidieron de Nick, Zayn y los otros pues tenían clases de Literatura y llegar tarde significaba inmediatamente puntos menos en el examen. Ellos no querían puntos menos en Literatura, no cuando eran los únicos en el salón que conocían más de una biblioteca por dentro.

El pasillo principal se hallaba repleto de personas, pero Harry no miraba a nadie en particular. No recordaba cuándo fue que empezó a desenfocar las siluetas de quienes transitaban junto a él, pero era un hábito del cual no podía desprenderse. Lo más probable era que se lo hubiera aprendido a Nick, hace ya varios años atrás.

—¿Por qué no vimos a Liam durante el almuerzo? —quiso saber Taylor.

—Tenía práctica. Me mandó un mensaje diciendo que sería, ya sabes, como intensiva por esto de que se viene el juego final.

—Es impresionante la forma en que se entrega al equipo, pensé que esa clase de pasión solo se veía en las malas películas americanas —Harry carcajeó.

—Mi novio es de película. Es todo lo que sacaré de la conversación.

En ese momento sintió _algo_ colándose en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, pero no revisó hasta que la conocida castaña figura avanzó por el corredor. Sus dedos dieron con un papel cuidadosamente doblado y algo se removió en su estómago.

No le daba una etiqueta a la sensación aún, porque no tenía idea si era buena o mala. Él solo quería _dejar_ de sentirla pero no sabía cómo.

Entraron al salón y con Taylor ocuparon los lugares de siempre: justo en el centro.

Harry aprovechó que su amiga organizaba su puesto de trabajo (sacando su cuaderno de apuntes y bolígrafos) para desdoblar dentro de su pequeño y delgado estuche la nota recibida.

“Rulitos: A pesar de que quería ser agresivo, lucías bastante lindo mordiéndole el dedo a Grimshaw J”

Era irrespetuosa la sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de Harry. Irrespetuosa porque el mensaje no debería causarla, ni siquiera conocía al chico, así… en modo personal. Louis era solo un compañero. Un Don Nadie. Podía adivinar que le gustaba escribir y que tenía una obsesión con él por las notas diarias que había empezado a recibir a principios del curso, pero nada más. Harry no lo conocía más allá, no eran amigos. _Y tenía un novio,_ mierda. Un novio que no tenía idea que Harry estaba recibiendo (y guardando, si quería ser honesto) notitas de un completo extraño.

Y la cosa era que Harry, en el fondo, pensaba que no podía reaccionar de otra forma. Los mensajes de Louis no eran ofensivos ni insinuantes, jamás usaba palabras que pudieran hacer sentir a Harry _realmente incómodo_. Louis era respetuoso dentro de su obsesión. No era una amenaza. No podía serlo. No cuando a veces le enviaba, en vez de frases, dibujitos de cómo Harry lucía durante el día o le hablaba de lo lindos de sus ojos en un par de líneas. Era un buen chico y Harry no iba a andar por ahí perdiendo su tiempo rechazando a un chico que ni siquiera se atrevía a hablarle a la cara, _Dios._ Tenía más importantes problemas de los cuales ocuparse: como el ingreso a la universidad, por ejemplo.

Además, alimentaba su ego. Lo que siempre era bueno.

Dobló el papel y lo depositó cuidadosamente en uno de los bolsillos de su bolso. Al llegar a casa… lo escondería en la cajita donde tenía todos los otros. Ahora tenía una clase que atender.

Ignoraría el hecho de que podía sentir en su nuca, _en su piel_ , la mirada azul del mudo escritor.

 

***

 

La cosa fue que Harry no dejó de pensar en Louis durante toda la tarde. Era algo complejo ocultar información a sus amigos y a su novio. En temas así, le gustaba _discutir_ , saber si lo que hacía era lo correcto. Y es que Harry no lo demostraba a menudo, pero… siempre trataba de hacer lo correcto. No le gustaba herir porque sí. En eso, su liderazgo se diferenciaba del de Nick.

El ensayo con la banda se sintió difuso y pegajoso. Todo lo que quería hacer era correr a su habitación y ocultar la nota que parecía vibrar culpable en su bolso como si fuera la evidencia de un crimen.

—No estuviste exactamente aquí durante el ensayo —habló Niall pasándole un brazo por el hombro mientras Harry guardaba su guitarra en el estuche.

Y se sintió como un llamado divino, porque ¡claro! Harry lo había olvidado. Tras la primera semana de notas, con quien había discutido el suceso había sido con Niall. Niall era uno de los más queridos dentro de la secundaria, era risueño y bullicioso, no pasaba desapercibido. Y… conocía a Louis, que era lo más importante.

Conocía a Louis y le había dicho que no tenía que preocuparse. No iba a secuestrarlo.

—Es solo que… —Harry miró la sala de música; los demás compañeros estaban preocupados de organizar sus propias pertenencias, para nada pendientes de su conversación. —Vamos… vamos a finalizar el año y Louis no para de enviarme estas… notas. No sé qué hacer.

—Ohhh —exclamó Niall, con preocupación en su gesto—. ¿Tienes tiempo para hablar?

—Sí, tengo que esperar a Liam.

—Está bien. Dame un segundo.

Una vez que dejaron la sala de música cerrada con llave y se despidieron de los demás miembros de la banda, Harry y Niall caminaron en silencio hasta las bancas ubicadas en la entrada del Instituto. Como todo día viernes, el lugar estaba casi desolado. Habían pasado ya más de dos horas desde que las clases habían finalizado y solo quedaban deambulando por el pasillo estudiantes que tenían alguna actividad extracurricular.

Se sentaron y el frío aire de finales de invierno azotó las mejillas de Harry. No sabía qué quería decir. Solo quería discutir este extraño suceso, que tenía más tintes ficticios que otra cosa.

—Yo sé que no es un mal chico —empezó a decir—, y no me molesta en lo absoluto  que se atreva a esto, ¿sabes?, a mandarme tonterías todos los días, es un pesado trabajo… pero… es _molesto_ al mismo tiempo. Tengo un novio y le estoy ocultando completamente esta mierda. No es justo.

—Ya sabes qué pienso de Liam. Estoy seguro que te oculta cosas más graves.

—¿Puedes, por favor, ser objetivo en esta charla? Eres amigo de Louis.

—No soy amigo de Louis. Observo, ese es el secreto; yo observo y lo que observo aquí es… que no quieres aceptar que la verdadera razón por la que ocultas esto de Liam es porque sabes que es un manipulador y violento bastardo.

—Él no es así.

Lo era, en realidad. Liam tenía esta manía de explotar. Se contraía demasiado pero las malas noticias, como perder en los partidos o los pleitos comunes de pareja, siempre lo descomponían. Se transformaba. Jamás ha herido a Harry pero sí ha tenido actitudes que… Harry no las ha querido calificar de ninguna forma, pero estaba seguro que el tirar un teléfono móvil por la cabeza contaba como agresión en algún grado. Leve pero ahí estaba.

Y sí. Quizás Niall tenía razón y Harry, inconscientemente quería proteger a Louis de eso.

 —Entonces ¿cuál es el lío aquí? Fuera del que acabo de mencionar. ¿Es que temes estarle dando esperanzas a Louis? —Harry asintió. —No lo sé, amigo. Probablemente. Él solo quiere llamar tu atención, tal vez quiere que tú le hables.

—Tengo un novio y no me interesa nadie más.

—Le estás dando señales mixtas —dijo el chico mirando su móvil—, y Liam es un idiota.

—Espera. ¿Crees que no debo recibir más sus notas?

—Creo que deberías terminar con… _Dios,_ Barbara quiere que vaya a su casa —Niall sonreía radiante, ni rastros de su seria actitud de hace un instante. —Creo que deberías terminar con Liam. Eso es.

—Creo que lo que debo hacer es dejar de recibir notas. Eso es. Gracias. Ahora ve a tener un poco de sexo salvaje con tu chica.

—Gracias, amigo. Dios te oiga.

Niall se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Harry y se alejó corriendo por la calle principal. El hombre tenía sus necesidades.

Harry se quedó sentado en la banca, con la cabeza repleta de información pero con la decisión tomada. Buscó la nota en su bolso, la releyó con la misma sonrisa de antes pegada en los labios y luego la rompió. La rompió en varios pedacitos.

No las volvería a recoger. Este era el fin del unilateral intercambio. No quería tener que mentir más.

 

***

 

Cuando el cielo se tiñó de azul oscuro dándole la bienvenida a la oscuridad de la noche, Harry continuaba en la banca aguardando por Liam. Claro que estaba ahora tendido en ella, con los ojos cerrados, ni siquiera intentando aprovechar el momento haciendo algo productivo. ¿A quién quería engañar?

Ya había escuchado los dos últimos discos de los Death Cab y ahora se debatía eligiendo su canción favorita del último. Eso lo distraía de los pensamientos sobre lo irresponsable que era Liam en sus citas y lo bajo que estaba Harry en su lista de prioridades. Él no quería ser esa clase de idiotas. Conoció a Liam amando el deporte y fue esa una de las cosas que lo cautivó. La pasión, la entrega.

No iba a reclamarle ahora.

Abrió los ojos y de repente se encontró con otro par azul, mirándolo de revés. Se enderezó rápidamente y se sorprendió cuando vio que la persona que le hacía compañía no era Liam… era Louis.

Louis. El chico de las notas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó—, ¿me estás siguiendo ahora? —Louis tomó asiento a su lado, despreocupado.

—Vengo al taller de literatura. Me quedé terminando un libro.

—Por supuesto —comentó Harry, no muy convencido.

Louis era lindo. Niall tenía razón. Su rostro era delicado y amigable y sus ojos de una suave tonalidad azul que no recordaba a mares tormentosos sino que a olas pacíficas fundiéndose con el cielo. Harry simplemente se sensibilizaba escuchando las letras de Ben Gibbard; los ojos de Louis no debieran ser así de especiales, en realidad.

—Mereces a alguien mejor —comentó con calma el chico, mirándolo fijo.

Harry carcajeó. Eso era atrevido. Atrevido y desubicado.

—¿A alguien como tú? ¿Alguien que me escriba notas cobardes y no se digne a hablarme hasta unas semanas antes de salir del Instituto? No salgo con ese tipo de personas, lo siento.

—¿Cuántas canciones has escuchado esperando por él? —preguntó Louis, poniéndose de pie—. No creo que las valga.

Bien. La decisión que había tomado iba a ser más fácil de cumplir, entonces: Louis era un idiota.

—No quiero que me mandes más notas. Está siendo molesto.

—No más notas, entonces —dijo, acomodándose su bolso mensajero—. Que estés bien, Harry.

Y sin decir más, se alejó por el iluminado pasillo rumbo a la calle principal.

Harry estaba indignado. Louis era extraño y un idiota y jamás pensó que el encuentro con él sería así.

Un momento. ¿Había esperado un encuentro con él? _Dios,_ ¿por qué Liam no aparecía? La cabeza de Harry estaba en cualquier parte, necesitaba que Liam lo trajera de regreso.

Ya se había decidido a ir a esperarlo a las gradas de la cancha cuando vio al grupo de chicos del equipo salir por la puerta principal. Todos eran altos y corpulentos pero Harry solo tenía ojos para el de la mirada castaña y la sonrisa buena. Liam era un gran tipo. A Harry le gustaba mucho.

El chico se despidió de todos sus compañeros con el mismo choque de puños y se acercó a Harry, mientras se pasaba una toallita roja por la cabeza.

—Siento haberte dejado esperando, Corden está vuelto loco con la final —Harry dejó que lo atrajera hacia sí y lo besara con esa calma que tanto caracterizaba a Liam. Suficiente recompensa por las horas de espera. —¿Quieres pasar a comprar comida o pedimos desde la casa?

—Quiero tu cama —dijo Harry sobre sus labios—. Solo quiero tu cama.

—Oh, bueno… Eso es agradable de oír.

 

***

 

Harry estaba contento. Contento porque había pasado ya una semana y no había ni rastros de las notitas de Louis, ya no le mentía a su novio ni a sus amigos y se empezaba a vivir el final de año. Harry sentía que era la mezcla perfecta entre euforia y estrés. Cada día menos, era una bienvenida a las vacaciones, a trabajos de medio tiempo y a un montón de festivales independientes. O al menos ese era el plan que habían trazado con su grupo.

Caminó hasta su casillero y cuando se disponía a registrar la clave en el candado se encontró con una pequeña bolsita estratégicamente posicionada en el gancho.

Inmediatamente entró en pánico. ¿Había cumplido mes con Liam? No, Harry jamás se olvidaba de esa fecha, él era el más detallista de los dos y siempre pensaba en el obsequio, mínimo, una semana antes. ¿Quién podía…?

Rápido y curioso, tomó la bolsa y la registró. Quiso enterrarse cuando vio un disco.

El último disco de los Death Cab.

“ _Y las constelaciones se mueven y el punto más brillante está lleno._

_Pero cada telescopio que ves, solo te señala a ti_. [[x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fElt4H5EdGM)]

Lo escuché y me recordó a ti. Disfrútalo, Rulos.”

No necesitó de más. Louis le había hecho caso: no le enviaría más notas, le enviaría regalos.

 

***

 

Harry dio un portazo al entrar a la sala de música el viernes siguiente. Niall dio un respingo.

—¡Tu amigo está loco! —gritó y le lanzó el ramo de rosas azules a la cara a Niall—. Está loco. Dime dónde está porque te juro que ya no aguanto. Necesito decirle que se detenga.

Odiaba alterarse. Realmente lo odiaba. No solía ser así, pero Louis le estaba haciendo las cosas muy difíciles. Desde el disco no pararon de aparecer regalos para Harry durante dos semanas y ya no encontraba la forma de ocultárselos a sus amigos y a Liam. Tenía dos cajas de macarons y una de bombones en su casa (a Liam le había dicho que eran regalos de una tía), dos discos nuevos (a sus amigos les había contado que había estado ahorrando durante meses), un peluche de una rana (eso ni siquiera había sido romántico, ¿en qué pensaba Louis?) y ahora un ramo de rosas azules en su puesto de la clase de historia. La gente iba a empezar a preguntar. La gente iba a empezar a preguntar y Harry… Harry no quería que… mierda, ni siquiera sabía específicamente qué quería. Quizás si Louis fuera expuesto, pararía.

Pero no. Harry no quería arriesgarlo. Se odiaba por defenderlo pero no quería arriesgarse a una discusión con Liam.

—Dime dónde imparten el taller de literatura, Niall —pidió más calmado—. Necesito hablar con él.

—Tengo entendido que en la 106.

Harry se puso en marcha.

—Oye, amigo. Estas flores están hermosas, no seas un idiota.

—Oh, cállate —replicó Harry y cerró la puerta.

 

***

 

Harry aguardó por Louis en el corredor porque sus amigos del taller le habían indicado que aún no llegaba. El tipo encontró divertida la expresión de las chicas y chicos al hablarle; parecían extrañados de verlo ahí, preguntando por Louis _precisamente_ , pero no tenía tiempo para analizar su efecto en las personas; tenía que concentrar todas sus energías en hacerle entender al mudo escritor que esto lo estaba incomodando y que quería unas últimas semanas, tranquilo.

Louis apareció moviendo su cabeza al ritmo de la música que oía. Con gafas de marco cuadrado y un suéter gris algo ancho para su cuerpo, parecía que estaba hecho de papel. De ese mismo blanco papel que usaba para escribirle secretas notas a Harry.

No quería sentirse mal por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No tenía por qué.

Los ojos de Louis se iluminaron al verlo. Harry sabía que probablemente lucía intimidante, apoyado de la manera que estaba sobre los casilleros, pero ese era el objetivo: que Louis supiera que él estaba en control y que estaba harto de sus regalías, que no habría manera de convencerlo.

—Harry —saludó cálido.

—Quiero que pares —Harry fue directo al grano—. No necesito tus regalos, no quiero tus obsequios, estoy harto de que gastes dinero en mí.

Con cada frase, Harry se acercaba más a Louis. El aire que entraba por su nariz era pesado y llenaba sus pulmones de un desagradable sentimiento. Quizás era porque la mirada de Louis se aguaba mientras lo oía, quizás era porque el mentón del chico temblaba.

—Por favor, deja de molestarme —susurró finalmente, tomando a Louis por los hombros para suavizar el encuentro. No era un abusivo, ya no era como Nick.

En silencio se quedaron mirando fijamente. El corazón de Harry imitaba una batería. Una batería en medio del solo más importante de su vida. Había algo en Louis. _Algo_ que no podía identificar, y que a pesar de intrigarle, no podía averiguar. Era tiempo de decirle adiós, definitivamente, a esta locura.

—¿Siquiera disfrutaste los macarons? —preguntó Louis mirando al suelo. Una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla—. Eran muy lindos.

Harry no quería sonreír, pero lo hizo.

—Oh, sí, lo hice —mintió. No había probado bocado alguno.

—No volveré a molestarte, Harry. Lo prometo.

 

***

 

El lunes siguiente Harry se acercó a su casillero, temeroso. No había pensado en Louis durante todo el fin de semana (luego del entrenamiento del viernes Liam pasó todo el fin de semana en su casa y entre el estupendo sexo que habían tenido y las películas y trabajos hechos, nada más pasó por su cabeza) pero ahora, tras cruzar las puertas principales del Instituto, el miedo regresó a él. ¿Qué haría si Louis le dejaba un oso gigante frente al casillero? ¿Cómo escondería esa mierda de Liam?

Pero no.

Louis había cumplido su palabra.

No había nada pendiendo del candado del casillero.

 

***

 

Como a Liam le gustaban los espacios abiertos, los días martes él y Harry almorzaban en la terraza del instituto en una mesa que tácitamente estaba siempre reservada para ellos. Era un puesto genial. La mesa estaba ubicada justo bajo la copa de un frondoso árbol. Podían respirar aire fresco sin necesidad de morir de calor. No necesitaban nada más.

Pero hoy el paisaje para Harry era diferente. Diferente porque tenía que aceptar que el árbol se veía extraño sin las cajitas de macarons y bombones escondidas.

¿Dónde estaba Louis? ¿Por qué llevaba dos días sin aparecerse en clases?

Harry debería agradecer que lo hubiera dejado tranquilo.

—… ¿me escuchaste, amor? —le llamó Liam la atención.

—Lo siento, no.

—Te estoy diciendo que Taylor invitó a Calvin al baile, la chica está bastante desesperada.

Harry quería rebatirle el comentario a Liam pero algo lo frenó. No estaba de ánimos para discutir.

 

***

 

Harry se despidió de Zayn rápidamente y siguió a Niall rumbo a la sala de música. Era viernes y solo en la intimidad del ensayo podría hablar con el irlandés sobre la preocupación que había intentado acallar durante toda la semana.

Louis no había ido a clases. El chico había desaparecido y Harry lo hubiera dejado ir pero… cuando se sorprendió esta mañana visitando todos los lugares en los que Louis le había dejado obsequios durante las semanas anteriores (entre ellos el casillero, la copa del árbol, el estuche de su guitarra) descubrió… que algo de aprecio le había tomado al chico. Quería saber si estaba bien, si podía ayudarlo en algo.

Niall era la única persona en la que confiaba.

Para su beneficio, ninguno de los otros miembros de la banda llegaba aún. Niall estaba, como siempre, verificando el funcionamiento de los amplificadores y micrófonos. El rubio se manejaba con lo técnico.

—Estuvo de locos el examen de Cowell, ¿no?

Harry no hablaba demasiado con Niall en clases. Es que era demasiado sencillo para su grupo de amigos, y Zayn se lo comentaría a Nick y lo molestarían. Por eso el rubio se guardaba esos comentarios para los ensayos.

—Cowell es un monstruo histórico. Una momia o algo así.

—¿Cómo mierda quiere que recordemos fechas? ¡No somos robots, _somos personas_!

—Lo sé —dijo Harry riéndose—. Está loco.

—Pero al menos pasamos.

Harry asintió. Continuaron acomodándolo todo para comenzar el ensayo. Pero fue una organización silenciosa, una a la que no estaban acostumbrados. Y es que Harry no sabía cómo formularle la pregunta. Sabía que Niall le diría que estaba dando señales mixtas. ¿Qué era esta locura de que ahora le importaba Louis?

Se sentó en una de las mesas que estaba arrinconada y empezó a jugar con su celular. Tal vez después de ensayar, estaría listo para hablar con el chico.

—¿Peleaste con Liam o algo? —le preguntó Niall, tomando el lugar junto a él.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Tienes las cejas fruncidas —Niall le imitó el gesto. Harry soltó una suave carcajada.

—No quería decírtelo —confesó, cambiando la actitud—, pero… ¿qué sabes de Louis? Desde que hablé con él, la semana pasada…

—¿No lo sabías? —exclamó Niall, sorprendido—. A Louis lo atacaron. Lo atacaron a la salida un grupo de chicos hace… creo que fue la semana pasada, sí.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oyes. Quedó muy mal, sus padres están furiosos… han tratado de averiguar quiénes fueron pero siguen en blanco…

Harry sintió sus oídos taparse, y la voz de Niall muy lejos. El mundo empezó a girar y en lo único que pensó fue en las lágrimas de Louis y en los puños enrojecidos de Liam cuando apareció en su casa muy tarde en la noche del día viernes. “La práctica estuvo muy intensa, bebé. Creo que necesito que te encargues bien de mí este fin de semana”.

—¿¡Harry, dónde vas!? —lo llamó Niall asustado.

Pero Harry no le respondió. Se dedicó a correr, a correr por el pasillo y a saltarse los escalones de la escalera. No podía creer lo que estaba pensando, pero nada tenía más sentido. Liam jamás había aparecido así después de una práctica, y ¿daba la casualidad que Louis había sido atacado por un grupo de chicos desconocidos? Harry no tenía idea de cómo pudo haberse enterado pero ahora lo descubriría. Ahora sabría toda la verdad. Liam tendría que explicarse. Explicar su cobarde actitud.

_“¿Alguien que me escriba notas cobardes y no se digne a hablarme hasta unas semanas antes de salir del Instituto? No salgo con ese tipo de personas, lo siento.”_

Harry quería golpearse en la cara. Porque sí salía con cobardes, maldita sea. Sí salió con un cobarde.

Encontró a Liam bebiendo agua y bromeando con sus amigos a la orilla de la cancha. Se notaba que la sesión de práctica estaba recién comenzando. El sol teñía la escena de una calidez que Harry no sentía.

—Hola, bebé… ¿qué haces aquí? Te dije que…

—¿¡Qué le hiciste a Louis, desgraciado!? —gritó Harry, impactando el pecho de Liam con ambas manos. El chico trastabilló.

—¿Quién es Louis?

—¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Liam! —pidió Harry y lo volvió a empujar, se sentía como el fuego—. Dime, dime con quiénes fuiste y golpeaste a Louis. Dime. ¡Dime ahora!

—Yo… yo no sé de qué me hablas, Harry —Liam estaba pálido, serio; le temblaba el labio inferior.

Harry realmente quería pegarle un combo, pero se conformó con volver a empujarlo y botar su puta botella de agua.

—Esto se acabó, Liam. Espero que lo sepas y espero que seas hombre suficiente, y tus jodidos amigos igual —dijo esto más fuerte, esperando hacerse oír entre todos los miembros del equipo— …como para entregarse y recibir el castigo que merecen.

—Pero Harry…

Harry regresó por dónde vino dando zancadas y secándose las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

No lloraba por haber humillado al idiota.

Lloraba porque no sabía cómo podría hablar con Louis.

 

***

 

Louis regresó un jueves al colegio, cuando quedaba tan solo una semana para el fin de curso y con eso, el gran baile. Harry lo vio, por casualidad, mientras intentaba esquivar a Zayn y Nick que caminaban pavoneándose por el pasillo.

Ahora que Harry ya no se juntaba con ellos porque luego de haber visto las reacciones que tuvieron al contarle lo ocurrido con Liam, descubrió que eran idiotas (honestamente ¿quién en su sano juicio podría decir que había sido sexy que Liam peleara por él? _Él agredió a un chico indefenso,_ no había nada cautivador en eso. Era un abusivo, por Dios) Zayn había tomado su lugar y andaba para todos lados con Nick. Era casi como si Harry estuviera muerto. Y era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado.

Entonces sí. Vio a Louis por casualidad y el corazón se le apretó. Louis había bajado de peso y lucía pálido. Como si en su interior, aún quedaran reminiscencias del impacto por el ataque. Tenía parches cerca del ojo derecho y moratones se esparcían por los trozos de la piel que dejaba a la vista.

Harry le hizo señas para hablarle, pero Louis lo ignoró.

Como hizo con todas las llamadas y mensajes de texto que le había enviado.

Harry, tras terminar con Liam, había corrido al taller de literatura para conseguir su número y hablar.

Harry ahora quería llorar.

 

***

 

La puerta de la sala donde se impartía el taller de literatura continuaba cerrada. Harry se paseaba por el corredor, imitando a la perfección a un león enjaulado. No paraba de revolverse el cabello, de ensayar el discurso en su cabeza.

Había decidido a encarar a Louis, encararlo y ofrecerle compañía. Liam estaba con su equipo practicando y Harry temía por él. Temía que pudiera volver a atacarlo.

Las primeras en salir fueron las chicas del grupo. Animadas, saludaron a Harry. Ya no existía el rechazo de la primera vez y es que durante el tiempo que Louis se ausentó, Harry obtenía la información que el chico le ocultaba a través de ellas. Habían sido muy atentas y Harry les debía mucho.

Luego abandonó la sala el grupo de varones (quienes también saludaron a Harry, amables) y, finalmente, apareció Louis, conversando divertido con el profesor.

Harry se quedó ensimismado con la imagen, porque el Louis que vio llegar ayer no tenía nada que ver con el que ahora tenía enfrente. Este Louis brillaba un poco más, se le _achinaban_ los ojos y mostraba al sonreír todos los dientes. Como si no tuviera heridas, como si todo estuviera bien.

—Vaya, ¿quieres unirte a nosotros, Styles? —fue Cohen, el profesor, quien se percató de la presencia de Harry antes que Louis. El chico sintió las mejillas enrojecer.

—No, exactamente —contestó, asustado—. Vine… Vine a hablar con Louis.

—No hay nada de qué hablar —Louis ahora estaba opaco nuevamente. Sin brillo, frágil, hecho de papel. De un papel quebradizo y delicado que ya había sido arrugado y maltratado muchas veces y solo faltaban los cortes finales, los cortes maestros para destrozarlo hasta la inexistencia.

—Por favor.

—Hasta luego, chicos.

Cohen se alejó a paso rápido y Harry lo agradeció.

—Me quiero ir—pidió Louis, a nadie en particular.

—Permíteme acompañarte. Es tu primera semana aquí. Liam sale a esta misma hora de la práctica… por favor…déjame acompañarte.

—La culpa es la que habla por ti, Harry —su voz era tan suave, tan inofensiva—. No quiero que me tengas lástima.

—No es lástima. Me importas —confesó Harry, sintiendo que tenía el corazón en la mano y el pasillo se llenaba de su sufrimiento y sangre—. Me importas y siento no haberte visto antes. Fui un idiota y lo siento. Te fuiste y tu ausencia distorsionaba mis paisajes, te fuiste y yo solo te quería devuelta.

Louis sonrió con los ojos humedecidos, las palabras de Harry habían llegado, pero no tanto.

—Esa es la culpa hablando —susurró esta vez y se acercó a Harry para depositar un beso suave en su mejilla y marcharse.

***

 

No era solamente que Harry se sintiera culpable. Sí, obvio que lo hacía. Obvio que sabía que si él hubiera rechazado a Louis desde el principio, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Sí. También sabía que si hubiera escuchado a Niall no le hubiera dado alas a un cobarde como Liam. Sí, lo sabía, la culpa estaba ahí. Pero no era solo eso lo que lo motivaba a preocuparse por Louis.

A escribirle notitas y esconderlas en sus cuadernos.

A dejarle cajitas con macarons en el casillero.

Era cariño. Era afecto. Le importaba Louis.

Le importaba Louis pero él ya no quería saber nada más de Harry. Y Harry no podía culparlo, no cuando lo veía botando las cajas de macarons, cuando con temblor en las manos rompía las notitas.

 

***

 

Su madre le dijo antes de salir que lucía miserable. Que nadie lo obligaba a ir al baile. Que entendía que después de la ruptura no quisiera ver a Liam.

Pero su madre no sabía nada. No sabía qué había pasado. No sabía que Liam no era el causal de la desgracia de Harry. No sabía que lo que sentía por él era más respeto que nostalgia.

Harry no dejaba de pensar en Louis.

Y la razón por la que había decidido ir al baile era para robarse un botellón de lo que fuera, ir a beberlo solo a un parque cercano y _borrarse_ a Louis de la mente y _borrarse_ el fantasma del beso en su mejilla.

Ingresó al salón iluminado por luces frías y figuritas fluorescentes y la calma música le hizo sentir peor. Se suponía que era una fiesta donde reinaría la distorsión, ¿qué hacían con lentos? ¡Esto estaba recién empezando! Harry casi podía oír en su cabeza los reclamos de Nick. Sí, quizás sí sentía nostalgia por sus amigos también.

Observó el puesto que vendía los tragos y sonrió porque podría convencer a Ed de que le regalara una botella. Al tipo no le importaba joder la economía del Instituto. Harry podía dar firmado que incluso algunos vasos los estaba regalando.

Estaba a punto de ir a rogarle a Ed por una botella de vodka bajo cuando la canción de Aerosmith cambió. Temblando, y con el corazón acelerado, Harry volteó en dirección a la pista dominado como por una especie de imán sobrenatural.

Si tenía el corazón acelerado, la taquicardia era seguro el paso siguiente.

Y es que Louis caminaba en su dirección. Louis caminaba hacia él y ese filtro que Harry usaba para desenfocar a las personas a su alrededor volvió a funcionar. Nadie más existía. Solo la presencia de Louis, mirándole entre tímido e insinuante y el sonido de los Death Cab For Cutie como bálsamo para sus pesares.

¿Este era un sueño? Esperaba que no.

Porque Louis sonreía y Harry quería que esa imagen fuera una permanente.

“Toma” dibujó Louis con los labios cuando estuvo frente a él.

No era una nota. Era una carta. Una carta en un sobre azul. Azul como la humita que usaba Louis, azul como sus ojos.

Harry no dudó en tomar la misiva y guardarla en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

Él iba a leerla. La iba a leer después. Después de bailar a [_A lack of color_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3gp4AC1L2BE)con Louis. Después de robarle la botella de vodka a Ed.

Algo le decía que no era una carta de despedida.

**Author's Note:**

> So, este fue mi trabajo para el Intercambio. Espero que les haya gustado y sobretodo, que la autora de la idea esté satisfecha. Esa es la mayor meta (?).
> 
> Agradecimientos especiales a Sabrina y Rosaura, a una por betear pero a ambas por la paciencia. I mean, literalmente tuve un bloqueo tremendo, y a pesar de que lo entregué como con una hora de retraso, siguieron con mucha buena onda y a Lis (liliumpumilum) porque sin su fic jamás habría puesto entre las cosas que escribo Harry x Liam. Ahora forman parte de mí. Gracias por eso.
> 
> YYYYYYYYYY sería, espero que se sigan dando estas instancias por siempre. Ah ya.
> 
> No se olviden de comentar, leer sus opiniones es lo que nos llena el tolazón a los escritores, o intentos de <3


End file.
